


Baby Blues

by agentsimmons



Series: Mutants and Monsters [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Charles Xavier, Kid Fic, Non-Linear Narrative, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Slash, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsimmons/pseuds/agentsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark inherits a kid. Not just any kid, but Charles Xavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I was given at my Tumblr dedicated to throwing Tony Stark and Bruce Banner into all sorts of aus where they are fathers or fatherly figures. 
> 
> _charles is tony’s young cousin & he takes him in. bruce is a mutate & raven’s father thus her powers. they all have powers but they & bruce/tony happens before (or w/out events of avengers) making them happy family :D eventually erik shows up & cherik happens. bonus if he has the twins at some point due to teen/young adult unplanned pregnancy. double triple quadruple bonus if tony is a mutant too and it is latent until he becomes iron man_
> 
> So, yeah, essentially this prompt inspired me to come up with this crazy little verse where this could be a thing (a cracky thing, but a thing) set over a series of varying length fics at different points of the timeline and with a whole lot of disregard for the movieverse canon _obviously_. Also, it won't likely be a perfect fill of the prompt (like I don't know if when or how Charles/Erik will come into play yet), but it was too interesting to pass up. 
> 
> **This first one takes place sometime in 1996.**

Tony stares at the baby asleep in the carrier sitting on his overpriced but ridiculously comfortable couch. He can hear Obi arguing with his lawyers and a few of the trustees in the other room. Miss Potts is trying to diffuse the situation like the excellent secretary she is. And even Rhodey is trying to get a word in here and there regarding everything on his behalf.

As for Tony, he just continues to sit and stare. It's all too surreal.

Five years ago his parents had been killed in an accident, leaving Obadiah Stane as CEO of Stark Industries for a short time, until Tony was given control, and leaving Howard Stark's brilliant and only cousin Dr. Brian Xavier, lead researcher of the company, as secondary heir to the company as named in Howard Stark's will. Similarly, Xavier's unborn children were also provided for as heirs in that right, should the doctor survive Tony.

Dr. Xavier had _not_ survived Tony. The man, fifteen years Tony's senior, had been killed in a lab accident a little less than a year before leaving behind a pregnant and brokenhearted wife. Complicating matters, Sharon Xavier was now recently gone too.

One wouldn't think a five month old baby could cause such an extensive legal debate, but when there are three wills demanding rights for young Xavier as an heir to the Stark fortune after Tony or any kids Tony might have – unlikely as that seems – and when two of those three wills ask for the child's care and rights to be assured by Tony himself to the extent of electing him as a guardian… well, it can get messy.

The cold hard truth is nobody thinks he's fit to take care of a baby. Obadiah questions the legality of Xavier's so called rights to begin with. The lawyers are stuck on how best to handle it without causing any troubles. And the trustees fear the negative image that will come to Stark Industries and its CEO if Tony leaves young Xavier out in the cold.

It's not exactly like Tony signed up for this. He hadn't even signed up for being the kid with the golden spoon in his mouth or the CEO of a Fortune 500 company or the manufacturer of weapons when he'd rather make love – more literally than metaphorically – and he _certainly_ hadn't signed up for being all of those things as _Howard Stark's_ son. Had his father been somebody else, maybe things would be different. But all of those things came with the hefty burden of having an asshole for a late father.

"No offense, kid, but you wouldn't want me as your dad anyway," Tony mumbles bitterly, all things considered. "The apple probably doesn't fall far enough from the tree," he adds in a self-loathing manner.

It's at that precise moment Charles Xavier opens his tiny eyes for the first time since being brought into Tony's home and fixes those stunningly blue orbs on the genius billionaire with an intensity Tony can barely stand. He isn't sure why, but he's certain those tiny, blue eyes are begging him to have mercy like the baby understands what could very well be at stake here. If Tony refuses there's no saying where the kid will go even if he's entitled to the Xavier fortune and a portion of Stark Industries profit to provide for him. Maybe it'll be worse because of those entitlements. Maybe he'll grow up to resent him for refusing.

Or maybe he just wants to be with family, with someone who will maybe… as crazy as it seems… understand his… uniqueness?

Tony blinks several times, breaking his gaze on his distant cousin, and beyond reason gives into a sudden urge to pull the baby out of the carrier and – with a good deal of awkwardness and uncertainty – into his arms. And it's at that precise moment Miss Potts' voice resounds through the lounge calling attention to the fact the others need to speak with him only for her voice to die off with a gasp.

Tony turns his head to look at his secretary and friend, seeing her surprised and questioning expression. Tony then turns his head back to look down at the baby in his arms, meeting with Charles' blue eyes once more. He knows his life is about to change in ways he'd never once planned for it to.

"I'm keeping him."

"What?" She asks in confusion.

Tony smiles brightly at Charles. "I'm keeping you."

Charles smiles back and that clinches it.


End file.
